Burning Feathers
by Frozen Truths
Summary: When the Tsubasa group gets ready to move onto the next world to find more feathers, they come across Gakuen Alice. Along meeting the new people, and working with the new world, who is hiding Sakura's feather... Sounds lame! But please read! My first!
1. Chapter 1: Gakuen Alice Life

HEY! ^^ This is my first fan fic, so please don't be too mean :(

It's a crossover: Tsubasa and Gakuen Alice! ^^ Thats all I think for now.. It might cross into others as well!

This chapter is only Gakuen Alice, and the next (which I'm posting now) is only Tsubasa! Then they cross!

**DISCLAIMER:** Do Natsume and Mikan officially end up together? Does Mokona have a colony of Mokonas? Well then, It seems I do not own Gakuen Alice or Tsubasa.

**Burning Feathers - Chapter 1**

**Natsume's POV**

I ran out of the fiery mess collapsing around me as fast I my legs would let me. The fire might be deflected by my alice, but the falling metal sure as hell wouldn't. In a last attempt, I dove through the window. I could feel the glass shattering on my back as I fell through the air, thick with smoke and ash. Instinct took over as I quickly, quicker than I thought I could, maneuvered myself into a position so I landed safely on a thick branch underneath me.

"Oi! Natsume! You OK up there, kid?"

I looked down to see Tsubasa calling out from beneath me. That would explain my I seemed to fall so slowly – he must have caught my shadow while I was falling.

"Hai, I'm fine." I replied. I would have loved to give a more sarcastic reply, but missions aren't the times to be joking.

I jumped down from the tree. As I landed it felt like someone shot a bullet up through my leg. I collapsed to my left side and hit the ground. Hard. The last thing I remember is feeling my body go limp and the world turning black...

**Mikan's POV**

"Haha… yes Unicorn-san…. Hahaha….. OW!" Something hit me on the back of the head! I looked up, returning from dream world. Uh oh… Jin-Jin was standing over me, holding some sort of gun like thingy… GAH! Hota-chan's symbol!!

_ "Hotaruuuu!!!!!! You traitor!!!!!!!!"_ I look at her pouting.

"Sakura…" Jin-Jin started threateningly. Aww man! "If I find you sleeping in class one more time you cannot go to Central town EVER AGAIN!" Frog-kun ribbited menacingly form on top of Jin-Jin's head.

Just before he and frog-kun could really gang up on poor me, the bell rang. Phew! Sensei gave me one last glare and then walked away and left the classroom.

The class immediately erupted in talking.

"Eeeh!! 14 rabbits??? Isn't that a bit much??"

"Hey, you!! YA YOU!! AWAY FROM LUKA!!!!!!!"

"So, I tried this new recipe, but then the cake started attacking me! Haha!"

**(a/n: I'm sure it's pretty easy, but can yah name the characters who said this? Haha)**

I smiled looking around my class, seeing only Natsume missing – probably skipping again. They might be weird, but these guys are my family! I don't think I ever want to leave Gakuen Alice!


	2. Chapter 2: Tsubasa Life

**Syaron's POV**

I let go of Sakura's hand after giving retrieving her feather. After one last look, I silently left the room and let her sleep.

"GET OVER HERE MEAT BUN! Urg!! We've been in this world for 2 months now! I'm sick of this place…quiet, peaceful, and the only "fighting" is done with those stupid animals! Real men fight their battles their selves!!" Kurogane-san shouted at Mokona.

"Waaaaah!!!!!! Mokona scared of kuro-puu!" Mokona declaired as he jumped into Fai's arms, crying.

Fai-san just laughed to himself in amusement petting Mokona. He then looked up at me, "Well Syaron, do you think we're ready to go?"

I considered this. "I think we should wait until Himé wakes up."

Fai-san chuckled again. "I think she would prefer you just call her Sakura-chan!"

At that, Mokona jumped up, happy again, and imitating Sakura, "SA-KU-RA! Sakura!!"

I laughed at this. She DID say that a lot, but I'm just used to calling her Himé, like from our home world; the country of Clow."

Fai-san looked out the window, which caused me to notice how dark it was outside, in the town of Palet. Mrs. Ketchum came in to remind us all how late it was getting.

"And you have a big day tomorrow! Leaving now that Sakura-chan has found her feather from those Clefaries! Get some sleep!" As she left we could hear her saying, "Oh, It's like Ash leaving again!"

I smiled sheepishly and laughed to myself. I guess this is what a protective mom is like. She had said about how I reminded her of her son, Ash, who had left about a year or two to master these things called Pokémon. Maybe those things are why Mokona blends in so well here!

Ah well, might as well get some sleep…


	3. Chapter 3: Sakura's Arrival!

**Mokona's POV**

"Goodbye!! Come back any time now!" Mrs. Ketchum called out to us as we got ready to leave.

"We will!!!! I'll miss you and your cookies!" I hugged Mrs. Ketchum. She was so nice!!!! I like nice people!

"Are you sure you've got everything you need?" She asked us

"Yes, thank you." Said Syaron, polite as ever! He gave her a smile.

Fai-chan was waving happily, but Kuro-puu looked angry as always! Puu~ He needs to lighten up! I jumped out of Mrs. Ketchums arms and got up on top of his head, with Fai-chan's help!

"DON'T BE GRUMPY!!!!" I yelled in his ear!

He jumped back and look surprised!! Hehe!! YAY!

Oh! Sakura just said her goodbyes.. awww it's time to go. Everyone waved goodbye one last time.

I calmed down, and got focused. Then I opened my mouth REEAALLY wide!!! I could feel Yuko's magic flowing through me connecting to the rest. As I started to pull them in to go to the next world, I could faintly hear Mrs. Ketchum shouting:

"SYARON-CHAN!!! MAKE SURE YOU CHANGE YOUR UNDERWEAR EVERY DAY!!!!"

I giggled and I closed my mouth again, and went POP! As the magic shiney circle faded and I vanished!

**Syaoran's POV**

I felt funny. When I looked over beside me to make sure Sakura was ok, I couldn't see her. And then when I went to look for the others, they weren't there either. Suddenly, it felt as if something hit me. Not a ball being thrown at the back of your head, but more of… electricity. But… it didn't hurt. I felt powered by it…

**Sakura's POV**

Eh?? S-Syaoran-kun? Kurgane-san? Fai-san?? Where did they all go…? Ok, Sakura, calm down… focus… umm…

Then I noticed something… I just received another feather yesterday… why didn't I feel drained like I normally do?

I was so confused! I squeezed my eyes shut tight, hoping for everything to be normal again!

…huh? Ground?

I opened my eyes to find myself in a blossoming sakura tree. Uwah! Maybe I should have been concerned about not knowing where I was, but I couldn't help it!

The sakura tree was in full bloom, and as a breeze came by, it's like it was only me in the whole world! The small blossoms drifted and danced around me, their color vibrant but soft in the sunlight that was peeking through the branches. The breeze left, and the blossoms slowly relaxed, and fell to the ground.

I closed my eyes to fix the moment into my memory, and when I went to look down at the blossoms again they were on fire! Ehh???? I leaned over to get a closer look, but leaned too far! I fell off of the branch, but my landing was soft?

I looked around and only saw sakuras around me. **(a/n haha… pun =D "Sakura Mikan" is on the other side of the tree… xD) **Then a little girl peeked out from the other side of the tree.

"Ne ne?? Natsume-kun are you ever going to… WAH! Na-Natsume????"

Natsume? That's not my name..? I looked beneath me, and saw a young boy, face down in the petels.

"Ah!" I got up as fast as I could. "Gomenasai!!!!!! Oh, I fell on you!!!! Gomenasai!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

How could I fall on this kid and not even notice?!!! Poor defenseless kid! I just fell out of nowhere and killed him!! OH NO! I KILLED HIM!! I BET I KILLED HIM!!

The boy grunted and picked himself up, sitting on the ground glaring at me.

The girl ran over to him.

"Natsume-kun??? Are you alright??" She asked, worried. The boy just grunted again and looked away. "Baka. Ugly, ugly baka, Polka."

The girl's face then turned red and said, "Grah!!! Humph!" and then turned to me.

My face took it's turn to go red, as I apologized more.

"It's alright! I'm sure you didn't mean to! If only you killed him!" She said, and with the last words, and glared at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I really am sorry!" I felt so bad, what if I had hurt him??

"Really, really! It's perfectly fine!" She said smiling "So what's your name?? Ne? I've never seen you around here before!"

**Natsume's POV**

"uugghhh…." I said groaning, rubbing the back of my head. Why did her outfit have so much damned metal on it anyway??? Ow….

I leaned up against a tree. While I was adjusting my position, a jolt of pain went through me. Ow! Damn!! First the mission had to go badly, I got freaking glass sliced into my left leg, and now this nowhere girl has to come fall on me? Ugh.

And of course, Mikan was off become buddy-buddy with the girl. I sighed. Who was she anyway? Her clothes were weird. I heard Mikan saying some things about how fine it was and everything's ok. How does SHE get to say that? I'm the one she fell on! …whatever.

"Oi. You. Who are you, and what were you doing?"

They didn't seem to hear me. I said it again, louder this time. When they didn't respond again, I lit one of Mikan's Pigtails… Only the tips, of course.

"Na-Na-Na-NATSUME!" She said, obviously angry. I smirked for a moment, and then went back to business. I turned my gaze away from Mikan and studied the girl that had fallen on top of me. Maybe 15? Blonde hair, skinny, kind of short, again- weird clothes.

"What are you doing here and who are you?" I asked bluntly

"Umm… that may take a while to explain…" the girl answer sheepishly.

I checked the time on the clock tower. 10 minutes until Narumi's class starts, and today's that "lucky" day of the week were he teaches the entire time.

"We've got all day." I responded.


End file.
